


Run Away

by patdbrendonn



Series: PATD & MCR One Shots [13]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: Gerard escapes an abusive relationship





	Run Away

Gerard shivered as he walked down a calm street during the night, his Diamond Rio playing Crazy Train. His whole mind spun and his thoughts couldn’t stop. It was as if his whole life was crashing before his eyes. 

As the day turned into night, his music player had shuffled his playlist three times. Six hours of pure music shuffled three times, making Gerard realize that his feet were exhausted from walking for almost eighteen hours. His eyes gazed around the highway, sighing a bit as there was no cars to be seen. There was almost no sign of life anywhere around him. He stood in the same place on the side of the highway for some time, debating whether or not he should turn around and go home. He could go back to his life. Living in a small apartment with his abusive boyfriend who only loves Gerard’s body and foster mother who for some reason still cares about him. Or he could walk to a random town and create a life he could dream of. 

His body practically shook as eighteen hours turned into twenty, the sunlight hitting the horizon. Gerard’s eyes drooped slightly as he walked, looking behind him when the sounds of a large truck rang through his ears. His arm immediately went up, his thumb in the air as he stood there, tears running down his cheek as he pleaded for the person to stop for Gerard. It blew his mind that the person actually stopped. Gerard quickly ran to the passenger side door and opened it, hopping into the truck as fast as he could. 

He looked at the man with fear, watching him look back at the road and sigh. 

“I don’t usually stop for hitchhikers, but… You seem like you needed help,” He sighed, pulling back onto the highway. “How long have you been out here?” 

“A day,” Gerard croaked, clicking his seatbelt into place. 

“Wow… You must be, tired, hungry. What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Gerard.” 

“I’m Frank. I like your name. It suits you.” Gerard’s lips curled upwards as he looked back at Frank. “Did you run away?” 

“Kinda sad that I did when I’m twenty-two, isn’t it?” Gerard asked. 

“Not really. Depends on what situation you were in. If you were like, just wanting to run away from your cat I’d say you should just go home.” Gerard nodded.

“I ran away from my boyfriend. He hits me... And he uses me. Whenever he wants sex he gets it. Sometimes I think it’s rape, but I was blind sighted from the love I thought I had for him. He once threw me down the stairs and I broke my collarbone.” 

“Dear Lord,” Frank breathed, “That’s fucking horrible!” He looked at Gerard quickly, “So you’re gay?”

“I don’t really know. I sometimes like chicks but sometimes don’t. I don’t really care for labels.” He replied. “I’m just happy you aren’t some kind of a rapist or something.” 

“Never. I can’t even kill a spider, I always break down and keep them as pets.”

“You do that?” 

“Every fucking time. I live in a house with all my friends. Maybe you could stay with us?” 

***

Gerard smiled as he laid on his brand-new bed, looking at the ceiling of the house he now lives in. He felt safe, hearing the others laughing in the living room as they played a board game. He slowly got up and walked to the others, sitting down next to Frank. 

“Hey, Gerard!” Mikey smiled as he moved his character. “How was your nap?”

“I didn’t sleep much.” Gerard looked at the guys in the room, Frank, who he knows he wants to fuck, Mikey, the kid who looks like a badass but is actually really fucking awkward, and then they’res Ray, he’s… just Ray. 

“So, I’m thinking we go out for Chinese food! To celebrate our new friend!” Frank smiled, looking at the others. 

“That sounds dope.” Ray cheered. 

“Ooh, Chinese food… We haven’t gone out for that shit in forever!” Mikey laughed. 

“I know! Gee, you like Chinese?” Frank asked Gerard. 

“Love it.” Frank smiled, pulling Gerard into a hug. 

“You’re going to love it here! We play so many board games so if you’re ever out at Wal-Mart or something, you can always get more games. The more the merrier.” 

“Also we like to eat a lot of apples,” Ray chimed in. 

“Apples are good.” Gerard giggles. “Except when they’re bad.” 

“Speaking of bad apples,” Mikey started, “I kinda want to kill that fucker who hurt you.” 

“Bob? Nah, he’ll lose the apartment and become homeless. I’m sure there is nothing worse than that.” Gerard sighed. 

“We could kill him,” Ray said softly. 

“No, no no. You  _ just  _ got over that.” Frank sighed. 

“What?” Gerard quickly said. 

“Ray was addicted to crime shows.” 

“Oh.” 

Frank sighed, looking over at his new fragile friend. 

“You’re safe here, Gerard,” Frank smiled, “We got you. You won’t be hurt again by that-that monster.” Gerard moved closer to Frank and hugged him, taking in the scent of him, and man, he smells good. 

***

He laid on his bed, eyes open and tears running down his cheeks, the memories of what Bob did to him hit him like bricks. The abuse, the sexual abuse, the verbal abuse, all made Gerard hurt. Those wounds won’t close. Laying in that bed almost felt surreal, knowing that he was safe. How there was people around him who didn’t have the intention to hurt him. He sighed, knowing that he shouldn’t hurt them by getting up and running away like he tends to do. For once he had a reason to stay. 

Gerard’s MP3 played Brain Stew through his headphones. He loves Green Day. Almost too much. He feels pride when he listens to their music. 

His eyes quickly gazed at the door when a head peaked through, revealing Frank. 

“Hey… You haven’t gotten up today. I just wanted to make sure that you’re alright in here,” Frank said softly as he walked in, sitting down on the edge of Gerard’s bed. 

“I will be.” 

“What’s the matter?” He asked. 

“I’m so emotionally drained.” Gerard sighed, “It feels like I can never love again.” His eyes well up with tears as more memories flooded his brain. “I-I’ll just hurt me again!”

“I had a boyfriend once.” Frank started, causing Gerard to look at him. “His name was Jaxon. I was sixteen, I think, but he only pushed me around. And one night, he locked me in his bedroom and used me for sex. He took my virginity. I was tied up, spit on and called a slut. I didn’t really know that it wasn’t okay until I told my parents that I had a bad feeling about it. I trusted my gut. You knew that you had to get away from that guy. You trusted your gut. And no one can take that away from you.” Gerard sniffed, nodding. “You should be proud that you left that relationship.” 

“I am. But it hurts.” 

“Why?” Frank asked. 

“Because I still love him.” Frank sighed as he grabbed Gerard’s hand. 

“I know. You might for a while. But you did the right thing by leaving! People like him, they feed. If he knows he can hurt you, he will do worse. You could have been killed. You could have been seriously hurt.” He looked around the room, “You deserve better. Way better. You don’t need a man who isn’t a gentleman.” 

Gerard smiled. 

“Thanks, Frank. I really needed that.” Frank smiled too, squeezing his hand before getting up. 

“Hey, we ordered pizza, maybe you want some?” 

“Fuck yeah!” 


End file.
